


Sleepless naps

by asheykat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nep has a nightmare, twice and karkat comforts her (shit summary sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless naps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks this was pretty much my first fanfic and I wasn't very good at most of the characters personalities at the time (if i were to sit down and write another i would probably do some of the personalities a tad bit better) and should have limited myself on how many i put in there. Please leave comments and advice on how to improve ^.^

I turn over in my bed, curling up into a tighter ball of blankets. I remembered friends always picking on me for sleeping like a cat but it was in my nature. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the empty space of bed next to me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Karkitty must have gotten up early as usual. In fact, I could hear him shouting from deep in my blankets and I smiled as I listened to him.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUCK ASS ITS MY BUSINESS WHERE I SPEND MY NIGHTS NOT YOURS." I could hear our friends giggling and decided it was probably best if I got out of bed. I climbed out of bed and got dressed, putting on my kitty cat hat, and walked out of my door rubbing my eyes. Suddenly I felt something solid in front of me and backed up a bit, blinking as I tried to collect myself.  
"good job nepeta. You should be more careful of where you're going so you don't run in two me agaiin" I smiled as I looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry pawlux. I just woke up and was going to go see what karkitty was screaming about." Pawlux got a sly smile on his face and I looked at him confused. "Whats that look fur?" He smiled at me giving me a wink  
"Iim not giiviing you any look. II just thought you would already know what hes screamiing about. Seems liike some of the giirls saw hiim sneakiing out to get to hiis room thiis morniing. Would you know anythiing about iit?" I just blushed at his words and tried to look innocent.  
"Who me? Why would I know pawlux" I gave him a cute innocent smile "You know he doesnt like me keeping tabs on him" Pawlux just gave me another face, smiled and walked away. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and went downstairs to find Karkitty backed against a wall and Vriska and Feferi interrogating him, while Terezi sat at the table. I winced at the sight of Terezi and walked the rest of the way into the room.  
"Whats going on you guys?" I tilted my head and all eyes turned towards me. Vriska got an evil look on her face and started walking towards me and I backed up as much as I could.  
"Why, heeeeeeeelllllllloooooooo nepeta" She looked at me intently and I flashed a look towards karkitty.  
"Erm hey.. what'd I miss?" I tried to look as non-chalant as possible but it was difficult with the way she was looking at me.  
"Weeeeeeeellllllll Fef and I found karkat sneaking 8ack into his room. And we were trying to figure out where he was last night. Do you have any idea?"  
"I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS JUST SLEEPING ON THE DAMN COUCH WOULD YOU GET OFF MY ASS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU FUCK ASSES FEEL THE NEED TO CONSTANTLY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING" I smiled, Karkitties yelling making me giggle. I quickly covered it and looked back at them.  
"Oh this? Pawlux already told me and I'll tell him what I told you which is this: Karkitty doesn't like it when we try to constantly know what hes doing. And i'm not his babysitter so why would I know." They both gave me an unconvinced look and looked back at karkitty.  
"L34v3 h1m 4lon3 you guys." We all turned our heads to look at Terezi, who looked depressed. "1t 1snt our buss1n3ss" She got up and walked out of the room. I sighed  
"Look at what you guys did.." They all looked just as guilty as the other as the two girls mumbled something and walked off. Karkitty looked over at me and gave a smirk and walked my way.  
"oh no you don't.. you just almost got us in trouble" He made a face and rolled his eyes and tried to whisper instead of yell "Like i give two fucks what those two think. I just don't want to listen to them squeal and harass me" I rolled my eyes as he pulled me into a hug.  
"You're so angry karkitty..." I smiled and nuzzled him.  
"Yea but... you love me that way" I rolled my eyes and leaned back from the hug, "Seriously though karkitty what were you doing, we can only cover it up fur so long." He gave me a look that said "shhh" but he said "Yea well what if I want them to find out. They know we're together and it's not like its my choice to sleep in there." He gave me a teasing grin and I rolled my eyes at him once more.  
"You don't have to if you dont want to karkitty... you know it's just beclaws i like snuggling and you end up falling asl33p in there so often anyway..." He made another face, and I could tell I misinterpreted what he said. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say something harmful or mean." He gave me a small smile.  
"No I should have clarified" he nuzzled me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek "And I know. I said it wasn't my choice never said I didn't want to." He sighed. "Besides I know you have a hard time sleeping on your own." I looked at him saddened and felt a pang in my chest, knowing that sometimes I didn't just keep myself awake but him as well. The nightmares got bad some times. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.  
"Come on," he says,"We should go spend time with the others before we end up making you depressed." I nodded and followed after him to the living room, where we sat with Equius and Gamzee. Thankfully by now Gamzee was back to not killing people but it was still hard to be near him. I sat awkwardly on the couch with Equius and Gamzee glaring at us both.  
"EQUIUS IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY JUST SAY IT" Karkat shouted, and I almost wanted to giggle.  
"I just dont understand why my moirail would want to be matesprites with a low b100d." Equius' comment almost made me want to scream. I hated when he did that, put all his opinions on the hemospectrum. Karkitty was nice and sweet, he just shouts all the time because he doesn't know how to express his feelings. I mentally sighed wishing the others would understand this, not even Dave or Jade fully understood. Before I could say anything though I was interrupted.  
"to be fair Equius, its not like nepeta is that high on the hemospectrum either. ITS MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES THAT YOU GET ALONG WITH HER. she tends to be overly hyper and shit." I felt a stab in my chest and felt Karkitties hand squeeze mine and Equius looked angry.  
"You know what I think I'll go outside... it looks like a purrfect day to sit in the woods" I whispered as I stood up. Karkitty tried to pull me down but I ignored it and walked outside, running into the woods and jumping into my favorite tree to sit. I don't know how long I was there, minutes, maybe hours. I watched Gamzee and Terezi come outside, Gamzee dragging her. She looked like she was in pain and I instantly knew what was going on. I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear me whimper in sympathetic pain as Gamzee threw Terezi against a tree. For an instant, I was glad I hadn't found a kismesis yet. Even though it meant a depressingly empty quadrant it still seemed better than being hurt like that. Even as I watched her get tortured it almost looked as though she enjoyed it. At some point it got to be too much to watch and I turned my back to them, my only thought about how Karkitty would feel if he knew. Even though he was with me I knew it would still hurt him. He cared about her too much for it to not hurt him. I listened for their leaving footsteps and when I finally heard them I turned back to my original position in the tree. As I sat there I felt myself drift to sleep. I couldn't help it, since I hadn't slept that well that night despite my best efforts. Behind my closed eye lids was waiting a nightmare.

 

I felt compressed, and like there was no direction i could go. All around my sides were walls that felt too close for comfort, and above me the ceiling grazed the top of my head. I looked in front of me and saw the grating on the vent and sighed to myself. Here again, I should have known. I looked out the grating, already afraid of what I would see. Each time it was different though. This time it was just Gamzee and Equius. Gamzee shouted at Equius to bow, when he refused Gamzee shot him in the knee. This part was a part of reality, this was a memory that I would have rather forgotten. I could feel the terror and hatred well up inside me, unsure of what exactly would happen.  
"where is she" Gamzee asked.  
"i have no idea what you are talking about high b100d" I felt my heart leap into my throat and tried to be as quiet as possible.  
"DON'T PLAY MOTHERFUCKING GAMES WITH ME. just tell me where she motherfucking is."  
"I would never betray my moirail, it is against my morals and my duties."  
"I THINK YOUR DUTIES ARE TO ME" Gamzee hit equius with the bow, and hard. I accidentally squeeked in horror, covering my mouth as soon as i heard it, but it was too late. I couldn't see Equius' face, but I watched in horror as Gamzee looked up in my direction then smiled evilly at Equius.  
"i guess you're motherfucking saved from betraying her. BUT YOU STILL DISOBEYED ME. so i'm afraid i'm going to have to kill another motherfucker." With a speed that was hard to keep up with, gamzee used enough force to slash equius' throat with the string on the bow. Before I could react he somehow made it to where i was, pulling the grate off and me out. He held me by my throat, my feet dangling and gave me a cruel smile. I looked down to see a pained and frightened expresion on equius' face and started to cry. He gave an evil laugh.  
"YOU WONT BE AS LUCKY AS HE WAS. you are lower than he is" Gamzee scoffed "WITH HOW OBEDIANT TO THE HEMOSPECTRUM ITS A WONDER HE WOULD BE MOIRAILS WITH A FILTHY GREEN BLOOD LIKE YOU. even your blood color says how disgusting you are." Without even a pause he threw me against the wall. I hit it with a deafening thud, and could have sworn i heard something in my body shatter. I crumpled to the floor, green blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything besides blink. I saw a door open behind Gamzee and saw Karkitty walk in. NOOOOOOO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET OUT. No matter how loudly I screamed in my head, I couldn't make the words come out. I watched in horror as Karkitty took in the situation and Gamzee turned around, possibly seeing a change in my expression that I was unaware that I was capable of making. I watched as Gamzee started to walk towards Karkitty, no longer able to hear. I saw Karkittys mouth move and everything went black.

 

I woke up screaming, every bone in my body aching. My eyes still closed, I screamed and cried, letting out all the emotions that i couldn't in the dream. I felt a hand on my back and continued to cry. I could hear attempts to calm me come from many sides, but I couldn't do anything but sit there and sob. I felt someones arms wrap around me and I could feel myself slowly calm down. I heard a sigh of relief next to me as my crying died down.  
"Is She Okay Karkat? I Am Greatly Worried For Her."  
"YEA SHE'LL BE OK. I THINK SHE FELL ASLEEP AND HAD A NIGHTMARE AGAIN"  
"uH, aRE YOU SURE THAT'S ALL KARKAT? sHE LOOKS PRETTY BADLY BRUISED" I felt someone move next to me and felt myself get turned, still unable to open my eyes. I felt a hand under my chin, I'm assuming it was Karkat's, and my head turned.  
"NEPETA, DID YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THE TREE?" I paused, realizing that I had in fact done so and to now be on solid ground meant i fell. With this realization all the aching and pain from falling out hit me once more, causing me to cry again as I nodded.  
"Please don't cry nepeta, you aren't in trouble. Are you )(urt?" I nodded and heard a sigh beside me.  
"Instead of standing here, why don't we get my moirail inside."  
"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH EQUIUS." I mentally rolled my eyes but it didn't last long. I felt someones arms beneath my back and legs. As soon as the ground was removed from underneath of me sharp pains racked my entire body. I screamed out in pain.  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT, EQUIUS SHES IN PAIN"  
"there isn't much we can do karkra8. we have to get her inside where we can t8ke care of her." I tried to stop my screaming but without success. It didn't stop until I was laying down on the couch. I tried to open my eyes and saw almost everyone crowded around me.  
"iis anythiing broken? and what do we do iif somethiing iis?"  
"Well Then I Guess We'll---" Suddenly everything blacked out.

 

The pain was gone and I could breath again. I opened my eyes and found myself in a grassy field with a flowy green dress on. Well this is certainly odd. I looked around and found a patch of flowers. I walked over to them and sat down, picking what looked to be daisies. Suddenly in the distance I heard voices. I looked up and saw Karkitty. I smiled and went to wave at him but he had turned around. He was looking behind him and looked like he was talking. I saw him smile and hold out his hand. I tilted my head confused, when all of a sudden I saw her and it all clicked into place. Terezi walked up the hill, laughed and took his hand in hers. I felt a pang in my heart and tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to run away. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and leave it all behind. However once again I found myself stuck in place. I tried to look away but it was difficult. The scene in front of me was just too unbelievable to look away. They stopped and he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss. God what a kiss it was. I felt like it was never going to end. Suddenly they broke away, Terezi running off. Karkat chased after her until she fell and then they both disappeared in the grass.

 

I gasped in a deep breath of air as my eyes fluttered open. I looked around and found myself in my bed, and moved my arm to test for pain. It felt fine. I heard something rustle nearby and looked towards the sound. I saw karkitty laying in bed next to me and burst into tears remembering the dream (nightmare?) I had. He suddenly woke up and turned over to face me.  
"WHATS WRONG ARE YOU HURT?" I shook my head and explained the dream I had. As I explained I watched his face soften. When I finished he pulled me into his arms and gave me a soft and gentle but strong hug.  
"I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU DO YOU HEAR ME? AND AS FOR THE GAMZEE DREAM I'M NOT GOING TO EVER LET ANYTHING HURT YOU AGAIN" I nodded and he lifted my face by my chin again, and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with love, while also showing his desire and lust. With just that touch, all doubt and fear left my mind. I no longer had any worries and I knew everything would be fine. I sighed and deepened the kiss, letting myself relax and forget about the pain. Something told me he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
